A Thirst for Blood
A Thirst for Blood is the eighteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the third case in East Europe, taking place in Budapest, Hungary. Plot When the team arrived in Hungary, Samuel wanted to visit the Danube Promenade as he wanted to see the memorial of the murder of Budapest Jews. When they got there, they found a murder. The victim was a woman named Agnes Bokor, whose skull was pulverized by glass debris. Later, tech analyst David Guguin came to the player, showing them a bloody chalice. David said that he had wandered around Budapest and found a cave with the bloody chalice. Investigating it and another crime scene, David later said that the victim was involved in the Crusaders's newest plot. After investigating the crime scenes again, the team could arrest the killer, who was revealed to be Hanna Herczog. When the team confronted her, she was angry that they were blaming her just because she was an enemy of the victim. She finally cracked under Samuel's pressure on her by showing her the picture of the cave and she angrily responded that she wanted to be the one to discover it. Rumors had reached Hanna's ears when the city of Budapest believed that there was a cave hidden along the Danube. Wanting to find it and become a famous archeologist, she spent hours and hours searching but when she finally found it, she had found the victim in the very cave that she wanted to discover herself. Angry, the archeologist had grabbed a Pythagorean cup that was in her bag and pulverized the victim's skull. she said if the team hadn't found the body, which she hoped the Danube would wash away the evidence, that she would be the next Columbus, Marco Polo, Neil Armstrong discovering the cave herself. Judge Crosby sentenced her to 35 years in prison. After the trial, Aaron Björn informed the team of a prison breakout. The escaped prisoners included the previous leaders of the Crusaders and much to David's anger, Helene Skovgaard. They found out that a virus had dismantled the systems but thanks to Asha Samara, the virus was removed. After this success of removing the virus, the team found evidence that the criminal leaders was heading toward Kiev, where a special meeting between Flora Russais and the Kiev government. So the team headed out there immediately. Victim *'Agnes Bokor' (her skull was pulverized by glass debris) Murder Weapon *'Pythagorean Cup' Killer *'Hanna Herczog' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath spray. *The suspect listens to German folk music. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath spray. *The suspect listens to German folk music. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath spray. *The suspect listens to German folk music. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath spray. *The suspect listens to German folk music. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath spray. *The suspect listens to German folk music. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Killer's Profile *The killer uses breath spray. *The killer listens to German folk music. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is 45 years or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Danube Promenade. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Card, Basket of Seeds) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath spray) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card Restored; New Suspect: Hanna Herczog) *Ask Hanna Herczog about her card on the murder scene. *Examine Basket of Seeds. (Result: Walking Stick: New Suspect: Benjámin Ignacz) *Ask Benjámin Ignacz about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate St. Stephen’s Basilica. (Clues: Victim’s Bag, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Mossad Badge; New Suspect: Asha Samara) *Ask Asha Samara about her badge in the victim’s bag. *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Shattered Pieces) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: DVD) *Analyze DVD. (9:00:00: Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask David Guguin about the Pythagorean cup he discovered. (New Lab Sample: Pythagorean Cup; New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Analyze Pythagorean Cup. (6:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Investigate Hungarian Cave. (Clues: Rocks, Scroll) *Examine Rocks. (Result: Museum Badge; New Suspect: Liza Varga) *Ask Lisa Varga about the murder. *Examine Scroll. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Hanna Herczog about the threat to the victim. *Investigate Danube Railing. (Clues: Victim’s Scarf, Mossad Notepad) *Examine Mossad Notepad. (Result: Note on Victim’s Hit) *Ask Asha about the hit she wrote on the victim’s observations. *Examine Victim’s Scarf. (Result: Bits of Plastic) *Analyze Bits of Plastic. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask David Guguin about the victim’s involvement with the Crusaders. *Investigate Cave Cliffs. (Clues: Cracked Vase, Piece of Cardboard) *Examine Cracked Vase. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Liza Varga about the vase that the victim broke. *Examine Cardboard. (Result: Beggar’s Sign) *Ask Benjámin about him begging for food and money. *Investigate Turrets. (Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Strange Drawing) *Analyze Strange Drawing. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Cup Case) *Examine Cup Case. (Result: Glass Debris) *Analyze Glass Debris. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 45 years or older) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade’s History (3/7) (No stars) A Crusade's History (3/7) *Ask Aaron Björn about the prison breakout. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) *See Hanna Herczog about the victim's actions before her death. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Hungarian Cave. (Clues: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (15:00:00; Virus Discovered) *Ask Asha Samara with help with removing the virus. (Reward: Mossad Badge, Mossad Fur Coat) *Tell Aaron Björn of the good news concerning the virus. (Prisoners Intentions Revealed) *See David Guguin about Helene Skovgaard's escape and her intentions. *Investigate Danube Promenade. (Clues: Unknown Device, Mysterious Door; Prerequisite: See David and Aaron first) *Examine Unknown Device. (Result: Unknown Code) *Ask Lisa Varga for help translating the code. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) *Examine Mysterious Door. (Result: New Lab Sample: Unknown Device) *Examine Unknown Device. (Result: Device Unlocked) *Analyze Unknown Device. (9:00:00) *Investigate St. Stephen Basilica. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Note; New Location Revealed) *Call Flora Russais and tell her of the prisoners in Kiev. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)